


All I Want For Christmas

by deathmarkedlove_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathmarkedlove_archivist/pseuds/deathmarkedlove_archivist
Summary: Someone has been sending Spike Christmas cards. G





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: All I Want For Christmas [1/1]
> 
> AUTHOR: Omega h
> 
> DISCLAIMERS: I don't own these characters. Joss and a whole lot of other people do. I'm just a child making up bedtime stories about friendly vampires to entertain herself in the dark.
> 
> SPOILERS: No direct ones, at least I don't think so.
> 
> COUPLE: Buffy / Spike
> 
> SUMMARY: Somebody is sending Spike Christmas cards. The quotes are from these Christmas carols in this order: "Frosty The Snowman", "Last Christmas" ," Away In A Manger", "It's Christmas Time" by Alexia, "A Blue Christmas" and "All I Want For Christmas" by Mariah Carey
> 
> RATING: G
> 
> DISTRIBUTION: The Crowded House, UCSL. Anybody else want, just ask.
> 
> FEEDBACK: I have delusions about being good. Please support them.
> 
> DEDICATION: To Nightbird. Merry Christmas. And I didn't need the lyrics after all.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is an answer to Nightbird's monthly challenge, the requirements are in the end. I'm not sure that the thing told is actually embarrassing but it's close.

Christmas time. If some unfortunate person had travelled around the neighbourhood had night making a survey about people's attitudes towards the holiday, Spike would have made his very clear. But to our vampire's big disappointment nobody moved around that night.

He sat in his tiny lonely apartment and brooded. And while he was brooding, it reminded him of Angel and he brooded some more. He had left for LA. and Dru was gone and now he was all alone on Christmas. In front of him on the table stood a straight line of little folded greeting cards. Spike stared at them and sighed.

He picked up the first one that had arrived. It had a picture of a smiling little snowman on it. Inside it read:

_Frosty the snowman is a fairytake they say_

_He was made of snow but the children know_

_How he came to life one day_

No signature. Just that little note written inside. He had found it by the door three days earlier.

Sighing he placed the card down. Maybe he had begun to melt a bit. He wasn't exactly the cold-blooded killer he once had been. He was just so lonely. Being alone was depressing but being alone in Christmas was devastating.

The second card had a picture of a mouse hanging a stocking on a mantelpiece.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year to save from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

He couldn't understand this one. Last Christmas he had been causing mayhem in Prague with Dru. Some of his best memories were from that time. Nobody had given him a heart then. Well, except that girl in the park but it was more ripped out of her chest than given.

The fourth one was blue with golden stars on it.

_Close by me forever, and love me I pray_

Forever. He had planed to spend his forever with Dru and that had gone bad. The word had no meaning for him anymore. It hurt. When you lived forever more people that you care to remember leave you and they don't come back for Christmas.

The fifth one was a more forward one. No cryptic notes. On the card, there was a little blonde girl with a flower basket. It wasn't exactly a Christmas card but somebody had drawn a red cap on the girl. Spike had to smile. But he still couldn't understand why somebody was going through all this trouble and not sign his or her name

_It's Christmas time, I love you_

The last card had been left attached to a box of chocolate that had been left outside his door.

_I'll have a blue Christmas without you_

A red ribbon was tied around the box. He stared at the cards and arranged them by the colours. Then he arranged them by the first letter of the message and then the last letter. He was thinking if he should arrange them according to the names of the artists that had sung those songs when he realised what he was doing.

"I have to get out of here", he thought and stood up from the sofa. He took his duster that had been thrown over a chair. Just before he stepped out of the door, he turned and gathered carefully all the cards and placed them in his pocket.

The smoky atmosphere of the bar didn't make him feel any better. All the tables were filled with people talking about their plans for the holidays and the presents they had bought for their kids. Spike didn't even know where any of his childes were. They had sort of left after Dru had gone. Not that he had been much fun to be around anyway. The bar was the last place where he wanted to be so he just poured down about a dozen drinks and wandered back outside.

All the shop windows were covered with bows and decorations. Red, green and gold competed from the title of the most Christmasy colour. The people who walked by him had brightly coloured bags and boxes in their arms.

Just as the bleached vampire thought that it couldn't get any more depressing it began to rain. Huge wet drops of water slammed to his head and shoulders and within minutes he was soaked. Little streams of water ran down his duster and jeans. It was just perfect.

Spike walked blindly along the streets finally stopping by a house that looked vaguely familiar. Through his alcoholic haze he remembered that it was the house where Buffy lived. A grin spread on his face. It was no use suffering alone when you could ruin somebody else's Christmas too. Almost tripping to the sidewalk he walked to the house.

Buffy placed the last piece of gold ribbon on the tree and admired the work of his hands. The tree glittered in various shades of gold. The girl took a sip from her cup of eggnog. She had placed a CD with Christmas music on and was just about to sit on the sofa to enjoy it when a knock on the door stopped her..

There stood a bleached vampire. The girl gasped from surprise.

"Spike."

He just gave her a sad little expression. The Slayer stepped away from the door. "You're soaked. Come in."

As Spike passed him, she could smell the booze.

"And you're drunk. For God's sake it's Christmas."

When Spike turned, she could see the sorrow and pain in his eyes. She could have swallowed her tongue. She had seen that kind of loneliness in only one eyes before. Angel's just after they had met. Trying to correct her error, she pointed at the living room and went to the stairs herself.

"I'll get you some clothes."

Inside her room, she went through her drawers trying to figure out why Spike was there. He was drunk but that was no explanation.

While she was upstairs, Spike wandered around the room. It was a comfortable place. The room was dusky and the only light came from the Christmas tree. He pulled the cards from his pocket and placed them once again on the table. He was sitting on the sofa when Buffy came back down.

"Here."

She gave him a pair of trousers and a hideous looking jersey. It had bright green squares and brown circles. Seeing Spike's look, the girl shrugged.

"It's all I have. For some reason my Aunt Chrissy seems to think that I'm 180 cm tall and weigh a ton." Buffy turned her back while the man was changing and when she turned again, she could see the cards on the table.

"What are those?"

"Somebody is sending me Christmas cards and I can't work it out if it's only a cruel joke."

He looked at the cards one more time and then leaned back on the sofa, placing his hands over his eyes. Silence fell. Then the girl felt a touch on her shoulder. Not turning to look, she gathered all her strength and said the words that were wallowing inside her.

"Spike, I sent those cards." She turned to look at the man but he had fallen asleep. He rested his head against her shoulder and shivered in his sleep. Muttering: "Dru", he started shaking. Buffy pulled a blanket, that had been lying on the sofa, on him and wrapped her hands around him. Whispering comforting words, she began gently to swing him in her arms. Spike's shivers calmed slowly down and he snuggled closer

The Slayer's eyes started to feel heavy. She pulled the man closer and leaned her head against his blonde head. Just a few minutes wouldn't harm anybody. Then she would leave him here and go to her own bed. Her eyes fell closed.

Spike woke up two hours later. The CD had stopped playing a long time ago and the room was silent. He could feel something weighing on him and as he tried to wiggle himself free, he realised it was something but someone. Buffy was leaning against him fast asleep.

The vampire was sober. And embarrassed to be there. He had no business in ruining other people's Christmases just because he felt like crap. Sighing he rose from the sofa doing it so carefully that the girl didn't notice anything. With a sad smile on his face, he put the covers on the girl and turned to leave.

He was about to walk out the door when something pink caught his eye on the corned table of the living room. As he walked closer, he could see that it was a familiar looking pink envelope. He picked it up and looked at the girl. The card had been lying on a box. When he peaked in, he saw that it contained a pair of Danger Mouse boxer shorts.

Spike balanced the options in his mind but finally he decided that after all he was a soulless vampire so opening other people's mail was probably a little thing compared to the things that he had done

. Inside the envelope there was a similar card as the ones that he had received earlier. The rustling of the paper awoke Buffy. Screaming she jumped from the bed and tried to pull the card from his hands. But it was too late. He had already read the note.

Her face was turning more red by the minute, as the man read it again.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Buffy stared waiting for laughter or anger. She should have hidden the card but she had forgotten it. He had more enough proven that there was not going to be anybody after Dru. She had been a fool to think more.

Spike read the message for the third time and the looked at the girl. He could read in her embarrassed eyes everything that she was feeling. Slowly a warm smile spread on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Slayer."

_The End_


End file.
